Hork Swamp Part 2
The team sets back out o a familiar path after tying up some loose ends around town. On their way out they note a short tower that appears as if the very earth swallowed it. Not wanting to waste time they pressed onward. As before they came to the outpost on the edge of their swamp, left their horses and got rations. Unlike last time the fort was lively. News had spread that for the first time in about a decade new soldiers would be deployed in the area. Talking to a few of the scouts, they found that the Zabroi's Light had been moving deeper west-southwest and a map was provided. The scouts had dare not approach though in case the mages curse them. The next day the team quietly ventured out. It took about three days of slow travel into the swamp before they came upon the camp. A few watchtower stood out against the brush, and Jek made quick work of the centuries with a barrage of rocks. With the centuries killed, the team snuck into the outpost. The gate was unlocked by Alora, and the team slid in. An older man spotted them and was instantly killed. A few of the team ran into seemingly a chapel to Vydien and killed some of the people fleeing. Eventually, the team realized that these were not combatants or mages, but simply the old and the young. At that time some of those whom escaped the carnage managed to send off an alarm. As the team debated what to do war horns sounded in the distance. Quickly the team was met by a vanguard of 8 cavalry. four bore spears, two had shields and mace, one held nothing and the other held a pair of rune inscribed firearms. Unsure what to do they began to parley with the force. The leader, a woman wearing intricate gloves announced herself as Tareen-El. She demanded to know how the cult of Pathios knew the location of their camp and how to circumvent their ambush. They answered that they had come from Mavagavrin and did not know anything of Pathios or an ambush. Tareen-El then signaled that they would need to keep an eye on the team but return to the ambush so they might crush the followers of Pathios. Troubled in a different way Tareen-El sent them on a different task to begin to make amends for the killing of innocents. The team was given a crystal to call upon Tareen and her first lieutenant. They were to venture to a long forgotten somewhat submerged building where a rift between the planes had opened. There they would secure the area and call Tareen there to close the portal. The team arrived at the intended location without issue. They fought small winged creatures on their way down and found a small pulsing portal. as they activated the crystal, the portal began to hum with life. Several water elementals began to pour from the portal. The team fought a long battle. After finally securing the area Tareen-El used her purifying fire to burn the portal from existence. After that, she turned to Jek. She questioned him about his magic as it is something that only her line had perfected. She did not recognize Jek, but had known his grandparents when she was just a young girl. She had mentioned seeing them burned at the stake and their body turning to smoke leaving no ashes. Yet somehow the bloodline continued. She seemed genuinely distraught, then gave Jek her inscribed gloves telling him they only aid those who could harness the elements and to further his attunement. With that, she left the team refusing their aid. The team began a long trek back to Mavagavrin. When they arrived, the city was oddly devoid of excitement and life. Pavlin Ilvistar stood alone in the gate waiting as they made their approach.